percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DaughterofaMuse/Aislin Mac Conboirne and the Night Cloak
Vivid were the colors and the sounds as clear as if they were spoken right next to her ear. Moving before her was a massive city, just coming alive for the day. White pillars held up triangular roofing, statues of Zeus, Poseidon, and even Hades in certain sections of the streets. Birds moved over head in the soft blue sky, the sharp contrast of fluffy alabaster white clouds floating by. Boreas did not seem to be working his tricks or any of the old Wind gods so the world seemed motionless. People began to fill the streets, the cluster of chatter raising to her ears as people haggled and laughed and spoke of what was happening. Just in the distance, a man sat just outside the temple of Isis, seeming to be praying on his knee’s. Looking closer she tried to figure out what she was seeing. And then the scene changed. Rapidly, Greek city melted away to a modern American one. Beggars lining the street, trash spilling from over filled dumpsters. The man was still there except he was now standing in the same spot. The building before him was utterly different, that going without saying but he appeared timeless. He was lanky, taller than most men and wore a long black cloak. His appearance though seemed to flicker, or ripple like a television with a horrible image. His hair went from silver to gray to orange and many more colors, some she knew but many without names. The only thing about him that seemed to not change was his eyes, that were a dreamy sort of blue. Turning slowly to face her fully the man offered a slow smile, revealing no thought or emotion on his face. “They stole it from her.” The words filled her mind even though he never parted his mouth to speak. “Who stole what… who are you? And why am I here?!” Her voice came out calm at first but then slightly panicked. “Find he who sleeps and he who is of death and you will know.” He voice was fading. “What do you mean? I..I don’t understand!” The man reached out and cupped her ashen cheeks, brushing his warm thumbs beneath her eyes. Tears began to fall at this delicate touch of kindness. “You must be brave and face your nightmares Dreamling.” He leaned down and kissed her brow. Before she had a chance to ask who he was the man simply vanished before her eyes, as the daydream began to slowly fadeAislin Mac Conboirne sat behind the main desk of Gold’s Gym, her elegantly thin hands moving over the keyboard at a speed most would envy, the clicking of keys being pressed in rapid keystrokes filling the air about her. It was barely 7 a.m. and not a single person was in yet. As the day dream faded from her mind she gave her head a great shake, long curling ringlets of red color bouncing about as she did so. That was one of the weirdest daydreams she could ever have, and she should have known. She could remember a lot of her dreams, even the ones she had when she was very young. Looking at her screen she blinked. Before her sat all of her work, finished. Wow.. She could have gone home early if there had been another worker. Sadly Drew wasn’t in till 9. Her hands had slowed form the former speed to a more human one and ached slightly. Rubbing her knuckles gently she stood up and then around. No one in sight, good. Moving quickly she scurried down through the weight room, passed the men’s lockers and into the employee’s only room. This was the only room with a snack machine, and it was used fully by the trainers and the desk workers, such as herself. Paying a full dollar for a bag of chips, the breakfast of champions! Aislin turned and ran back down to her desk, only to curse quietly at the sight of a man, a gym bag over his shoulder and leaning on some crutches. Was he serious? Well.. She supposed some people liked exercise, no matter what their infirmity. “I am so sorry, I hope you haven’t been waiting long!.” Secretly she imaged him having a roof tile fall on his head. Honestly, people needed to learn to sleep in on a Saturday! The man before her seemed to flinch and glance up, as if he was afraid a tile would fall on his head. “No Ma’am, I wasn’t waiting very long. Actually, I just walked in.” He seemed to be waiting for something as he stared at her. Frowning slightly in confusion she sat down. Then she put on her cheerful, “I really care about your workout” smile. “Did you want to rent a locker?” The man gave a curt nod and she quickly rented him one for the day, grabbing a key form the peg covered board behind her. “Its locker 04. Return the key once your done and You’ll get ten percent of your deposit back.” Looking down at the computer screen she began to save and put them in their appropriate files, not paying attention to the man that walked off or the fact he had a tiny little goats tail poking out of the back of his pant Grabbing her bag from the back of her chair, Aislin stood up as Drew slipping into her seat without a word, his eyes bloodshot and twitching slight, staring at the screen of finished work. “Are you sure you finished everything?” He growled roughly, looking up at her with a bloodshot eye. Drew McCurry wasn’t one of Aislins greatest fans, and she was pretty sure he tried to frame a lot of things that happened at work on her. She had a few good talks from her boss about such accusations, many of which wasn’t even possible for her to do, or it just wasn’t within her nature. Frowning slightly at him she leaned forward and began to click and type quickly, showing him her finished work. “Satisfied?” Drew grunted at her and shoved her out of his way, pressing fat meat fingers to the keyboard and began his own work. Taking this as her cue to leave Aislin fled the Gym, unaware the man from earlier was walking behind her, a formidable frown on his face. Entering her apartment a good hour later, Aislin raised a hand to her forehead and groaned. She hated the morning shift. First off she didn’t get a lot of sleep in the first place so it left her more tired than normal and it gave her a splitting headache. Tossing her bag into a corner with a dull thud she walked through her small living room and into her bathroom. She deposited her outer shirt, the tank beneath hugging her form nicely. The young woman bent forward and washed her face. Standing up she tied back her hair and turned, seeing the eyes tattooed just over her shoulder blades. Pausing for a moment she smiled and reached back to touch one. They were a dreamy blue color, just like the man from her dream. A cold chill rain down Aislins spine as she went still. That had to be coincidence… right? The next thing she new there was a knock at her door. Groaning softly in annoyance she walked out of her bathroom. “Who the hell could that be..” Reaching the front door she opened it wide only to be knocked out by something hard striking the top of her head. Category:Blog posts